


莫妮卡

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 刻板印象害死人
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan, Nogae Shuhei | SWAY/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1.

小森再三检查自己的房门锁头，确认已经上锁并不会被突然闯入后，将藏在书架底的鞋盒拖出，用脚掀开盖子，再把里面的布料扔在床上。

他抽了一张纸巾擦手汗，他一直有这个问题，紧张的时候手总是湿漉漉的。

他等了好久，终于等到了室友连续两天不在家而自己又刚好没有课没有打工排班的日子，可以勇敢迈出第一步了。

但是他仍然感到些许不安，即使他已经提前给自己设计好了来回的路线，避开几乎所有熟人会出没的地方，手机备忘录里记满了他所能想到的意外对应法。

但是只要有了第一次就不会再感到害怕了吧？他想起自己在网上的论坛里看到别人写的经验贴，几乎每个人都表示，只要顶住了第一次的心理压力以后就不会再犹豫，这让他心里一直痒痒的，想要找个机会迅速跨过第一次达到第二次。

小森抱着手臂看床上的衣服想了又想，咬咬牙，把自己的装备穿好。他十分慎重地选择了自己的出道作，在昏暗灯光下可以伪装成阔腿裤的深色散褶的半身长裙，印着可爱小猫的宽松T恤，栗色的中长假发，还有一顶牛仔棒球帽，是即使被熟人抓到也可以勉强说是自己输掉了赌约的程度。

小森学着在INS上看到的女孩子照片的样子将T恤的下摆扎进裙子里，然后对着镜子摆弄假发，买来的假发不是很听话，趁着小森不注意在尾部乱成一团，小森又对整理这些东西没有经验，护理液喷了不少，结却是一个也没解开；他瞄了瞄手机上的时间，只得胡乱往头上一套，把刘海撸下来盖住额头，再压上鸭舌帽，看上去像是那么回事了。

好不容易买到的大码女士平跟凉鞋有点磨脚，小森从抽屉里找了两张OK绷贴在脚脖子上，防止自己不要出师未捷身先死，再戴好口罩，拿上手机钥匙，毅然而然地关上了房门。

2.

小森站在一片群魔乱舞中，傻了。

其实一路上都没有人对他投以惊奇的目光，毕竟电车上都是好不容易熬到下班的社畜，疲惫地看着手机屏幕以防自己随时在车上睡过去，根本没有精力在意自己身边是不是还有一个异装癖。至于到了酒吧街，那就更没人在意别人穿什么了，只要不要全裸，再奇怪的装束也会被理解为癖好或者酒精上头的副作用。

震住小森的是酒吧里的场景，即使在网上看视频预习过，室内廉价音响大声炸着的电子音乐和宛若电费不用钱一样闪瞎人狗眼的七彩射灯仍然让他感到些许害怕。为了避开就地蹦迪的人们，他几乎是贴着墙壁往里走的，其间还不小心撞上了一个保安，吓的他赶紧低头双手合拢鞠躬说抱歉。

在这里每个人似乎都有自己的乐趣，没有人来搭理角落里的年轻人，小森愣在原地，觉得自己留也不是走也不是，他刚刚偷偷瞄了眼菜单，也没太懂花里胡哨的一串假名是什么意思，倒是看懂了后面的价格，又一步一蹭回到角落。小森在此之前是个十足的乖孩子，没碰过酒瓶子更没进过这种夜间营业场合，握着手机不知如何是好。

网上的贴子教程都说进入酒吧以后自然而然就有各种好的不好的事情发生，只要专心去享受就好了，没有人提到过什么事都不发生要怎么办，小森缩着脖子，脑子一片空白，要不就回去好了......他想，反正自己出来也就是为了解锁难以迈出的第一步。

“你是新来的？”有个人突然拍了拍小森的肩膀。

小森猛一回头，是个穿着黑色连衣裙的女孩子，金色的卷长发拢在一起从右肩垂下，她看起来挺高的，起码能够和小森平视。

没想到第一个来搭讪的居然是女性，小森只想立刻遁地，嘴半张着不知道回什么好。

“不用害怕，跟我来。”女孩子怕他听不见，伏在他耳边和他说话，然后满意地看着他的表情从尴尬变成僵硬，再变回尴尬。

3.

刚成年的小森没几杯就不行了，把自己老底交代了了个七七八八，他两只手握着那只空的玻璃杯絮絮叨叨地讲，时不时凑近杯沿嗅嗅残留的那一点点桃子的香味。

旁边的金发女郎并不打断他的话，却也没在听，她拿右手撑着下巴，对着光欣赏自己左手新做的指甲，指甲油里掺着些许细细的金粉，被乱七八糟的灯光照着倒是意外地有流光的效果。

“小亚岚把人家拐来又晾在一旁，好绝情哦。”在吧台里的高个酒保见怪不怪，擦着杯子嘴也停不下来。

“家庭不幸校园欺凌职权骚扰，说来说去不就是这几样东西排列组合，”被称为亚岚的男人回到，他并没有刻意隐藏自己的声音，“我耳朵都要听出老茧了。”

白滨亚岚确实也只是一时兴起才把这个看起来就是个菜鸟的小伙子抓来表演发酒疯，在他看来小森的行头再蹩脚不过了，鸭舌帽盖住的后脑勺有不自然的拱起，对于女性来说过于宽阔厚实的背部，滑稽的印花T恤，还有转过来那张被口罩藏了一半的脸——不化妆也好意思出门这根本毫无作为女孩子的自我修养，白滨在心里尖叫。

“那你还把人家拉过来，让他自己碰壁回去不就好了。”酒保不太满意白滨的回答，“你今天穿的那么好看不去跳舞勾搭男人还在这当知心姐姐？我真是信了你的鬼。”

“知心姐姐也可以勾搭男人，毕竟我还请他喝酒了，”白滨从随身的包里摸出手机按按灭灭，“养成系懂不懂？说不定人家对我一见钟情立刻放弃女装幻想和我求婚，实现生命大和谐。”被这个哭哭啼啼的菜鸟一搅和，玩的兴致也没剩多少，要不是今天挑衣服和化妆花了一个半小时他早就撂摊子不干了。

“养一个试试呗，反正知心姐姐有钱有闲，哪是我等打工仔可以比拟的。”酒保继续和他胡侃，一旁的小森早就杯子一推，趴在吧台上不省人事了，酒保把那只被握的温热的玻璃杯收进水池，“起码酒品不错，不抢不砸，就是话多了点。”

“养养养。”白滨随口应道，他实在呆不下去了，兴致过后大腿上绑着的蕾丝边腿环有点扎，并不是很舒适，白滨思索着赶紧回家把这中看不中用的玩意儿取下来，便掏出卡结账，扛着不省人事的小森往外挪。

“真带走啊？”酒保也就是随口那么一说，万万没想到是来真的。

“他欠我酒钱。”白滨远远地扔下一句。

4.

小森再醒过来的时候感觉自己浑身酸痛，他抓掉盖在自己脸上的大毛巾坐起来，后知后觉才发现全都乱套了。

毫无疑问这不是自己家，自己也没有印象跟谁回了家，而导致自己腰酸背痛头晕的罪魁祸首，除了酒精以外，还有这张两人座布艺沙发——将一个接近180的男人强行塞进去确实是为难它了；假发和帽子不翼而飞也就罢了，连长裙都不见踪影，小森看着自己当作安全裤穿在里面的运动裤，心情有点复杂。

印象中自己被一个金色头发的大姐姐带去喝酒，小森盘腿坐在沙发上，揪着那条毛巾复盘自己的记忆，可是无论他怎么想，都只能得出大姐姐好漂亮的结论，这令他感到有点丧气，放下腿转而观察室内的构造。

这屋子的主人显然比他这个穷苦大学生有钱的多，清一色的浅色家具，沙发前的浅原木色矮桌上放着小森的手机和钥匙串，下面则压着一块驼色的毛毯，对面的墙上挂着一张投影用的幕布，边上排着一个简单的塑胶板组合柜，养着几盆小小的多肉，另一头的门里面大概就是卧室，啊，有钱真好，小森抱着腿想，缓过劲来以后瞌睡又逐渐上头，就这么靠着自己的膝盖又眯起了眼睛。

再醒来的时候眼前多了一个人，小森的眼睛还不太对的上焦，只是模模糊糊看了个轮廓。

“真是服了你了，坐着都能睡过去。”那人说，用的是标标准准的男声。

小森立刻清醒了，大概是记忆里的那张好看的脸没错，不过现在看起来要更英气一点，脸上驾着黑框眼镜，头发也变成了黑色的短发，他套着淡粉色睡裙抱着手臂看他。

“你真好看。”小森像个出BUG的程序一样把脑袋里最后一句话说了出来，说完以后才意识到自己做了什么，赶紧捂住嘴小心翼翼地看着对方的反应。

“谢谢。”对方好像对此类夸奖见怪不怪，“第一次穿女装？”

小森捂着嘴点头，生怕自己再说错一句话被扫地出门。

“......”对方按着眉头，好像在极力忍耐什么，“......我说小森同学，你如果不是输了什么真心话大冒险之类的话，以后就别干这种事情了。”

“第一，酒吧不适合你这种才成年的雏，要不是我你都不知道被谁拐了去；第二，你根本就不能理解女装这种事情后面的意义，这种刺激没什么好找的，玩一次就够了，懂了吗？懂了就拿好你的东西走，你的衣服在门口的袋子里，滚吧。”

小森万万没想到自己接受到的是像家长一样的斥责，想要替自己辩解些什么却又不知道怎么开口，耳朵和脸颊的温度在羞耻心的唤起下快速发红，他想说自己是认真的，他以为对方会更理解自己，他以为自己会获得同伴。

但是他什么也说不出来，默默地从沙发上下来走去玄关穿鞋，玄关有一只黑色的纸袋，小森往里面看了一眼就知道是自己的东西，他垂下眼去系凉鞋的绑带，还好在买的时候选的就是比较中性的款式和颜色，倒也不引人注目。

一块布料飞过来盖住了小森的头，他取下来，是一件淡绿色的男装T恤，他抓着衣服，疑惑地回头看着那个身影。

“换掉你那件衣服，辣眼睛。”对方解释道，“门记得关好。”语毕又趿拉着毛绒拖鞋进屋去了，留下小森一个人杵在玄关。

5.

白滨已经是第四次远远地就见到自己家门口坐着个人了，他叹了口气，第9978次后悔自己当时一时好心多管闲事把迷途少年一脚踹回正轨。

现在的年轻人是极限运动不够刺激了还是电子游戏不够玩了，一个个都来搞什么女装，多干点啥不比这强啊，白滨决定提前一个弯拐去买杯奶茶，反正这种流行店肯定要等很久，买到的时候说不定人就走了。

然而白滨失算了，等他含着吸管重新拐回正路的时候那个身影还在，并且连姿势都没怎么变，白滨头疼地掏出手机看时间，才绝望地想起今天是周五，想来这位小森同学接下来都挺闲的，难怪这么有空蹲守自己。

于是白滨把人带进家的时候突然有一种自己是诸葛亮对方是刘备，而现在正在排一出三顾茅庐的错觉也是情有可原，他把人扔在客厅，自己去换下了上班穿的正经衣服，丢进脏衣篮里。

“所以你还来干什么？”出于一般礼仪，他还是找了个玻璃杯给倒了杯水。

“我是来还东西的。”小森两只手握着黑色纸袋的的绳子递过去。

“除了这个呢？你还有别的事情吧。”白滨接了，瞄了一眼就随手放在矮桌下。

小森看起来有些许扭捏，白滨也不着急，等他慢慢自我心理斗争，自己翘着个二郎腿玩手机，他知道小森一直在盯着他的手机壳看，不过他也不是很在意。

“我想，想请亚岚君教我怎么剪假发。”男孩子的手指在上衣上搅了又搅，终于心一横，努力让声音不抖地说出了自己的请求。

完球，这三顾茅庐的味儿更重了，白滨想。

教吧，都三顾茅庐了还能不教吗？

6.

故事并没有随着一次教学而结束，就好像一个跟随器好不容易捕捉到了输入信号就会死咬不放一样，小森成功越过了第一次女装和死皮赖脸，对此愈发熟练上手，白滨隔三岔五就能见着个人蹲在自家公寓楼下的台阶，见着他就和大狗一样亲热上来，又是小点心又是饮料的讨好他，就为了学点什么。

先是打理假发，小森在此之前甚至不知道买假发的时候附赠的那个小小的黑色弹力网是干什么用的，气的白滨拿指结猛敲他脑袋；长的假发尤其是带卷的容易打结，用衣服用柔顺剂加进水里泡那么几个小时，再捞出来阴干，用钢梳往下梳，拿小剪刀剪去实在没法理顺的结，再蒙上细细的网，用的时候再拿出来用卷发棒夹。

然后是化妆，让小森明白不同粉底和遮瑕色号的区别就花了白滨老大的劲儿，就更别提眼影盘上那些乱七八糟的颜色搭配和什么口红的叠涂、厚涂、咬唇，一讲都懂一试都错，白滨被小森的色感气得跳脚，暴躁得直接找出自己不是经常用的单色眼影扔给小森，提着小森的耳朵警告他如果再见到他用除了这几个色以外的色号就直接往他脸上泼卸妆水。

除了涂的，还有贴的，当白滨把双眼皮贴、假睫毛和美瞳摆开在小森面前的时候，成功地看到小伙子脸上一闪而过的尴尬。

“我们就不能整点日常的吗？”小森弱弱地出声。

“谁让你不是一个双眼皮大眼怪，甚至还有近视。”白滨有理有据地反驳，把反问句直接说成陈述句，小森被噎得无话可说。

如果说戴美瞳是克服恐惧心理就能完成的行动，那贴双眼皮贴和假睫毛就是一项手艺活，只有被美妆之神亲吻过的双手才能一次只用两条双眼皮贴贴出最漂亮的弧度。小森在浪费了白滨一整包双眼皮贴后得到了撕双眼皮的时候先拿卸妆水润一下以免眼皮越撕越松的诚挚建议，又浪费了一整包以后才勉勉强强能和假睫毛搭配给自己的眼皮上加多一道褶。

脸上的问题解决得差不多，还有就是整体形象问题，小森被督促着锻炼减肥，起码把背的厚度减掉，绝对不能碰任何泡泡袖和垫肩，用长度过肩的假发，喷淡淡的香水，学着穿有一点跟的凉鞋，走路不许外八，坐下的时候膝盖要并上。

要用女性的要求来要求自己，白滨是这么教小森的，小森似懂非懂地点点头，在迈入这个世界以后的所有东西都让他感到新奇，白滨在他眼里就是无所不懂的存在。

“下个星期跟我一起去一个聚会，你就穿这身就行了，这次就算我送你的。”白滨把包好的纸袋递给小森，“别给我丢脸。”

7.

在聚会的前一天，白滨又改变了主意，给小森发了条信息让他带着衣服去一个地方，说是不放心小森的技术，还是他亲自来的好，文末附了一个酒店地址。收到信息的时候小森正窝在电脑前画图，他抓起手机扫了一眼发信人，立马塞进书堆里，像打鸡血一样迅速画完拖拉了两天的图，才掏出手机点进详情。

白滨很少在工作日联系他，像是有意识隔开工作时间和休息时间的自己，小森拿不准主意用什么语气回复的好，对着简短的信息在输入栏编辑又删除，最终发了一张猪猪点头的贴图过去。

“早点睡，别带着黑眼圈来见我。”白滨回复他。

小森抱着手机倒在床上傻笑，活像第二天要去远足的小学生，他迅速把画好的图传上系统并且关掉电脑，哼着歌去洗澡，按照白滨教他的涂好身体乳，敷个面膜，再戴好蒸汽眼罩，双手交叠在腹部躺好在床上，陷入充满蜂蜜和牛奶的梦境。

梦里的白滨漂亮得像个公主，头上别着小礼帽，手上是白色的丝质手套，脚上踩的是贴着水钻的小高跟，整个人被蕾丝和纱簇拥。在别人的怀里跳舞时那人的手扶在白滨的腰上，看得小森心生嫉妒，但是无论他怎么努力，他都不能看到占有白滨的那人的脸。他有点委屈，在看着两人在舞池里转了一圈又一圈以后终于下定决心冲上去拉开两个人。

“为什么要把我丢在一边！”

小森醒了，他四仰八叉地躺在自己窄小的单人床上，身体一阵一阵地发热，口干舌燥；睡前盖好的被子有一半垂在床侧，随时随地就要触地，蒸汽眼罩也不知道被自己甩到了哪个角落，床单好像变成了火烤着的铁板一样滚烫。他叹了口气，摸过了床边充电的手机，刚刚过早上七点。

睡是睡不下去了，小森起床冲了个澡，对着镜子剃掉胡渣，看了看时间，还没到预定出门的时候，又摸出了买了不久的脱毛膏，对照着说明书在自己的腿上和腋下操作。

哦，还不能忘了拍点芦荟胶，小森换好出门的衣服的时候才想起这事，赶紧再撩起自己的裤腿和衣袖补上，心里等下见白滨的时候必须得和他提到这件事，让他夸自己有进步。

十点，小森按掉设好的闹钟，拎上纸袋，关上了门。

8.

白滨并没有小森想象中的那么兴奋，他甚至没对聚会表现出过多的期待，对小森作出的努力也就是敷衍地夸赞了两句，就推他进酒店的浴室冲干净身上的防晒霜。

等到小森出来的时候白滨已经换上了和小森一样的酒店白色浴袍，他让小森在房间中央站好，自己在带来的两个大行李箱里找东西。

“考虑到你这人老是习惯性驼背，我给你找了个束腰，”白滨把带骨架的皮革蒙在小森的腰上，让小森按着位置自己好在背后穿绳子，“鉴于你是第一次穿我就先不扎得非常紧，但是他会一直提醒你自己的姿态。”

然后是一件有加厚垫子的女士内衣，“虽然厚实的臂膀加上大胸那就是灾难现场，但是胸口还是要有一点肉的，”白滨解释道，“如果你今晚想要钓上男人，就应当在身体曲线上多多少少下点功夫，去换衣服吧，内裤的款式随你喜欢。”

白滨给他选的上衣是一件浅粉色高领的长袖，领口堆叠的布料盖住了喉结，胸口的高度绕了一圈荷叶边，白色的小毛球和金银色的丝线点缀在表面，袖子很长，且越往下越宽，以小森的手长也不过是能够把手指露出袖口。下装则是一条粉白渐变的长纱裙，袜子倒是普通的短袜，只不过立刻要被带毛边的小高跟短靴遮挡住。

“可爱是很可爱啦，但是这样能看得出曲线吗？”小森对着镜子转了两圈，房间的空调开的很足，他倒也没有觉得很热，只是可爱的服饰和完全没化妆的脸对比过于强烈，他看了两眼就只能把自己对着镜子的视线控制在脖子以下。

“你有曲线吗？”白滨把小森推到桌子前，上面已经铺好了小森所熟悉的化妆品，“你自己把发网美瞳打底什么的搞定再来找我。”

小森一边给自己戴发网一边偷偷从镜子里观察白滨，白滨没有去浴室换衣服，他随手把脱下的浴袍扔在床上，从背部看就只穿了一条丁字裤，他从行李箱里找出硅胶的胸托，贴在自己的胸部下方，然后一手高光盘一手大刷子在胸口涂抹。

“快打你的底。”白滨懒懒地扔一句话过来，小森才回过神来自己刚刚的“偷看”有多明显。

白滨换装的速度比小森打底的速度快，用不了多久就变成了白滨上手给小森化剩下的部分：双眼皮贴，眉毛，眼线眼影，假睫毛，卧蚕，高光阴影，腮红，口红。小森安静地任由白滨折腾，他的视线一直停留在白滨的胸口，白滨自己穿的是一件袍子，说是袍子，实际上也只是几块布料的拼接，脖子到胸口只是灰色的纱，躯干上拼了一块黑色的绸缎，腿部又是一张纱，两条脆生生的细白胳膊就那么裸露在空气中，以小森的视角，透过纱就只能看到被托着聚拢的胸部。

“好了，自己去涂指甲油喷香水吧。”白滨拍拍不知道在想什么的小森，示意他给自己匀出位置，小森应了两声，才反应过来自己脑袋上已经多了一层重物。

这回白滨给他用的是一顶黑色的长卷发，稍微卷曲的齐刘海整齐地盖在额头上，两颊各有一缕卷发落在肩膀上，头上为了避免不自然的拱起绑了一条和上衣同色系的长发带，耳垂上也被白滨挂上了漂亮的耳饰。

这也是小森第一次直面化完全妆后的自己，镜子里只不过是个可爱的高个子女孩，小森伸出手去摸镜子，有点不敢相信自己看到的一切，只是看到自己的手指时立刻恢复了理智。

粗大的，粗糙的，一看就是男性的手。

小森有点沮丧，他捏着小刷子给自己的指甲刷上一层淡淡的粉色，心里想的却是等会儿怎么想方设法把自己的手指藏在袖子里不露出来。

白滨不用多久就把自己打理好了，他本身一副好皮囊，也不需要过多的修饰。他给自己选了个带高发髻的金色假发，配上蓝色的美瞳活像海外杂志封面女郎。小森到此时才发现白滨这身衣服的秘密，背部几乎是全部裸露，臀部仅仅是一张近乎无裁剪布料，用两个金属环和前方的布料相连，左大腿根部是用金属扣固定的皮质腿环。

和小森的打扮是两个极端。

“走吧。”白滨招呼小森，小森还磨蹭了一下，才被白滨推出房门。

房门关闭的瞬间，小森看了眼房号，804，他默默地记住了这个数字。

9.

聚会和小森在梦中的所见的完全不同，这里没有所谓的高雅，只有一群有着不同小众癖好的人在发泄着自己的精力。

光滑的胶衣，电影里才出现过的防毒面具，商场里的玩偶服，狗项圈和铁链......相比起来小森和白滨的癖好实在是再正常不过了，白滨对此见怪不怪，踩着高跟鞋带着小森往里走，小森一个晃神又回到那家吵闹的酒吧，白滨牵着他的手往里走，当时他什么都不懂，只晓得傻愣愣地跟着，现在即便是懂了，眼里也只看得见带着他的那个人。

“听着，”白滨把小森带到吧台旁边，给他点了一杯饮料，“你接下来要做什么我都不管你，但是一不许喝醉，二不许喝别人递过来的饮料，三就算是要和别人上床，也不要和别人走，我给你开好了房间，不论是累了想休息，还是上床做活塞运动你都只能去那里，房号是你生日，密码也是，懂吗？”

小森不明白白滨为什么突然这么严肃，点了点头，“那亚岚桑呢......？”他小心翼翼地问。

“你还要管我做什么吗？”白滨歪着头看小森，突然对他笑了一下，“我要去见几个朋友。”

“比起关心我去做什么，你最好用自己的眼睛好好观察一下周围有什么。”白滨后退了几步，把自己藏进了人流里，小森不过是喝了一口饮料的功夫，抬头就看不见那道黑色的身影。

10.

小森扶着墙壁踉踉跄跄地跑出会场，没有人对他怎么样，大家都在保持一个微妙的距离里进行狂欢，而他就像是一个被盛装打扮的洋娃娃，一个人坐在小椅子上看着马戏团的表演，本来洋娃娃是陪同大小姐而来的，而大小姐把洋娃娃摆好以后就不见了踪影。

演马戏的人和看马戏的人都很开心，只有洋娃娃心里挂念着她的主人，所以洋娃娃在散场之前跳下了小椅子，跑开了。

小森本来应该直接去白滨给他预定好的那个房间的，他一直都很听白滨的话，但是他的腿却不是这么想的，等他回过神的时候又站在下午化妆的那道房门前。

小森推了推门，意外地门没有关好，只需稍稍施加一点力，并不很厚的门板就会自然而然地向里滑动。

小森僵硬在门口，他听得到里面传来的衣料摩擦的声音，时不时还夹杂着低沉的呢喃调情，声调较为高的自然就是白滨的，他没有要控制自己发出喘息的意思，对方听起来也很努力地耕耘。

“你是男的？”突然那个陌生的男声拔高了声量，“你骗我？！”

随后就是白滨痛苦的两下叫声，又是一阵衣料的摩擦，只不过这次的绊奏不再是调情，而是小声的哀求。

用不了几分钟，一个高大的人影出现在门口，他自然也看到了蹲在一旁的小森。

“啧，都是一路货色。”他甩下一句。

小森却是不顾及得那么多，飞奔进房间里，房间里只亮了一盏黄色的床头灯，白滨侧躺在床上，灯光照亮了他的背部，脸却隐藏在一片黑暗里。

“......我不是故意的。”小森讷讷道，第一次面对这种情况，他的手都不知道往哪放，事实上，长时间穿着后的束腰和胸衣都勒得他喘不过气来，双眼皮贴和假睫毛隔着眼皮摩擦眼球，让他的眼底看起来湿漉漉的，假发的头套不断地将他的头皮往后扯，三重的痛苦在逐渐消磨着他的理智，可是和面前好像正在哭泣着的白滨相比这些都不重要了。

“把灯打开。”白滨带着哭腔轻轻地说。

“真......”

“我说，把灯打开。”

黄色的顶灯被打开，小森才看清了白滨，连接用的金属环早就被扯掉了，仅剩前面的布料挂在脖子上，白滨膝盖朝内跪在床上，腿环堪堪挂在脚踝，假发上的发髻被扯得乱七八糟，金色的碎发洒落在肩上。

“不是女的就不行吗......”

“亚岚君你在说什么——”小森突然被白滨拉上床，慌忙在床上稳住身体。

“明明女的有的我都有......”白滨捧着自己的胸，目光迷离地看着小森，“不想吸吗？”他向前拱了拱自己的手腕，蹭在纱上的乳首挺立着，就像白滨说的那样，等待着光临。

“是我啦，是隼。”小森闻到白滨身上一股酒味，拉出了白滨的手，一个发音一个发音地念着自己的名字。

“啊，是隼。”白滨看起来好像清醒了一点，他摸上了自己亲手打造的那张脸，“今晚的隼很可爱哦，这么长时间一定很不舒服吧？辛苦你了哦，”他撕下了沾着粉末的双眼皮贴和假睫毛，“想要变成女人是很辛苦的，所以必须要忍耐。”

“但是隼不想吸吗？”他皱了皱眉头，又把注意力转移回自己身上，“隼如果说不想的话我会很困扰的。”他抱着小森，手探进了那件可爱的上衣里帮小森松开了胸衣的排扣和束腰的绳结，再一个用力，把小森的上半身往自己的方向推，小森来不及反应脸就埋在了白滨的胸口。

“很软对吧？”白滨的语气很是自豪，“隼一定会喜欢的吧？”他抽出手来，试图把自己的一侧胸往小森的嘴边递。

“亚岚君——”小森没见过这样的白滨，慌的不行。

“叫我亚岚！”白滨看起来很不高兴，他抓着小森的手，一只带着在胸部揉捏，另一只则从背部顺着脊椎往下滑，探入股缝中间，毕竟本身是有所准备，穴口周围是一片湿润，两根交叠的手指也没遇到什么困难就插进去搅动。

“干我。”白滨趴在小森肩头用气声说道。

小森怔怔地搂着自己老师，无数个记忆的碎片在他脑海里回旋，他终于想起自己其实是看到了扶着白滨的腰的那个人的脸。

那个人也穿着裙子，虽然看起来滑稽，舞步也完全不熟练，全靠白滨的引导。

是自己。

他跟随着白滨的引导，捧着那对胸啃咬，胸贴在大量汗液的积聚下脱离了皮肤，不过没人在意这个，在吮吸着左边的乳首时，也要扯拉右边的，这叫做平衡；把阴茎插入柔软湿滑的穴口的同时也不能忘了亲吻，这也叫做平衡。

小森把白滨按在床上猛烈地抽插，纱裙偶尔也会被卷入其中，带来别样的刺激感觉，白滨曲着腿，手指还在拨弄着自己的乳首，被爽到时僵着抬高屁股，没一会儿又被撞击击落陷入被褥。

小森看着白滨的阴茎始终被冷落着，就想要帮他缓解，刚握住就被白滨叱责松开。

“不许碰。”白滨非常生气，挣扎着起身就要像往常一样给小森脑袋来一下，小森赶紧松开手，腰上用力往里送，白滨一下脱力，瘫回被汗水浸湿的床单。

被开发过的内壁不失紧致，紧紧咬着小森的阴茎不放，就像白滨一样欲求不满，交完一次货还要绞紧试图多榨一滴，直到装不下溢出也不想要放手，生怕给他人落了便宜。

最终白滨在高潮与酒精的双重夹击下昏睡过去，小森把疲软的阴茎拔出来，借着这点时间观察着这具好不容易被满足的肉体。白滨皮肤很白，这是小森早就知道的，现在这些白上还夹杂着大片的红色晕和指痕，不知在什么时候白滨的阴茎在无人抚慰时也射出了精液，现在软绵绵地趴在半透明的液体里，随便在体表上用手指一抹，就能收集到两个人的体液，自称洁癖的白滨就这么任由自己被一层浆液包裹着。

小森重新打开了那两只行李箱找到了卸妆水，帮白滨卸下了用无数一字夹固定着的假发和发网，擦掉一塌糊涂的妆容，脱掉那件不能再被称之为衣服的布料；他试好了浴室的水温，把白滨抱进了浴缸。

小森突然觉得自己今天很满足，即使他知道自己现在肯定很丑，丑到会被清醒的白滨泼卸妆水，但是他就是感到高兴。

洋娃娃也拥有了大小姐，这就很公平。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我再说一遍，刻板印象害死人

11.

转天白滨再醒来的时候天早已大亮，只是有人帮他拉好了窗帘的隔光层，让房间里一直维持着令人昏昏欲睡的亮度，自己身上虽然是不着寸缕，但是清爽得很，除了腰疼屁股疼以外没有什么不良反应。

白滨翻了个身，才发现自己身下垫的是浴袍，他往浴袍下一探手，不出意料是黏湿一片，亏他想得出来，白滨打了个哈欠，掀开了被子，就这么赤身裸体下了床。他自然是知道昨晚做了些什么，和小森睡虽然不在他的计划之内，倒也没有什么不能接受的，更何况小森虽然没有经验，但是尺寸确实挺可观的，在和自己睡的人里面能排得上号。

白滨叼着牙刷对着镜子审视自己的身体，还好，虽然看上去惨烈得很，但是基本都落在躯干和腿上，脖子上的痕迹用遮瑕和粉底盖盖也就忽悠过去了，不影响自己见人。

他心情颇好地一边刷牙一边点开手机回复邮件，小森给他发了一篇长文，大部分的内容是不知所云的解释，剩下小半部分是自己今天得赶回学校不能留在白滨云云，白滨扫了两眼手指便习惯性划过去了，心里还是鼓鼓的，想象中的小森早起在公交上一边揉眼睛打哈欠一边打字的样子有把他可爱到，连删除垃圾邮件时敲击屏幕都带点轻快。

“叮。”又有新的邮件。

【今天有时间么？】是另一个邮箱地址的收件。

白滨把手机倒扣在仿大理石板的台上，漱口洗脸一气呵成，他用手撑着台面，凑近镜面盯着自己的脸，良久才站回原地。

【有的呀w】他回复道。

【那下午陪我去一个展会。】

【愁平先生要来接我嘛☆】

【把地址发给我】

唉，白滨亚岚还真是日理万机啊，白滨对着镜子里的自己做了“没办法”的动作，还好还有备用的装备，做人嘛，果然还是要考虑周全一点。

浅蓝色的膝上连衣裙，外罩一层垂到脚踝的同色镂空硬纱，能够遮住大部分的身体又让人挑不出毛病，还是那些男的喜欢的清纯风格，相配的妆容也不必过于隆重，轻薄的底妆，眼影化了但是要让人看不出来化了，对白滨来说简直不要太轻松。上身再披一件白色的短款半袖小外套，袖子做成灯笼袖的款式，收紧的袖口处用一个蝴蝶结系紧，胸口处别一枚天鹅胸针；假发换成了带刘海的浅棕色短发，白滨并不经常用这一顶，所以用卷发棒把及肩的假发夹成内扣的梨花卷花了他一点时间，最后在右耳边斜斜别上两层的蝴蝶结绸缎发卡，踩上低跟的船鞋，喷好香水。

白滨对自己的新形象很满意，他办理了退房，把两只大行李箱寄存在前台，自己则在附近的咖啡店里找了一个靠窗的位置，点了一杯卡布奇诺和一份蓝莓小蛋糕。

说起来今天天气真不错，白滨含着银色的小匙想。

12.

野替开着车来接人的时候一眼就看到了在路口的白滨，他按了两下喇叭，成功地吸引到了白滨的注意力，并朝他小步跑来。

当白滨拉开副驾驶的车门的时候，野替注意到他握着纸杯的手里又是夹着一台手机。

“下次给你买个手包吧，总不能每天这样抓着手机到处乱跑。”野替确认白滨系好安全带以后，拉起手刹开车。

“好呀~谢谢愁平先生。”白滨笑嘻嘻地答话，并不做托辞。

野替带他去的也不是什么大场合，不过是北欧的画家在某个私人艺术馆里办了个人展览，今天恰好是不对外开放的开展日，野替收到了参加邀请罢了。虽然邀请函上没有指定一定得携女伴前往，野替还是联系了白滨。

白滨漂亮，穿搭品味又好，带出去长面子，而且不用猜心思，想要什么就直截了当说出来，同时收了钱就会好好办事，懂得看脸色，相处起来很轻松，野替借着看后视镜的功夫瞟了一眼在玩手机的白滨，最难得的是，床上的契合度也很高，虽然他并不知道白滨是否会答应每个主顾这样的请求，但是至少自己也是被选中的，这让野替觉得莫名有了一种骄傲。

平心而论，野替的条件并不差，有钱有身高有脸，想要结婚的话也不是没有合适的对象。不过根据本人的原话，无论是在三十岁、四十岁还是五十岁，他都喜欢二十多岁，结婚会显得对象太可怜了，不结婚对大家都好；能把パパ活说的如此清新脱俗固然是一种本事，况且世人总是对于王老五有着特别的宽容，所以也没有人会在意他身旁的女伴是否换了再换。

和白滨的相遇不过是托社交媒体的福，约出来吃了几次饭便在送他回家的路上提出了上床的要求，白滨没有当面拒绝，只是在等红灯的时候拉着野替放在变速杆上的手伸进了自己的裙底，脸上还带着恶作剧得逞的笑容。不过野替本身也不是那么在意性别，于是他便捏了捏那只东西，成功把主动权抓回自己手里。绿灯亮了，右转改为直走，野替的集邮册上又加上了一枚。

眼下白滨正在完美地扮演着一尊花瓶，靠在野替的怀里听着他和艺术家攀谈，并且恰到好处地表现出仰慕和崇拜。白滨本身眼睛大，只要一摆上一副无辜受教的表情便能击落大半人的心理防线，野替有些吃味，把放在白滨腰上的手往自己方向揽紧了些，白滨察觉到了野替的动作，转头给了野替一个甜度极高的笑。

“果然愁平先生认识的朋友都很厉害呢。”

“那下次再带你来。”

野替能够感受到周围的人对自己的眼神有些微妙的变化，这令他心情大好，决定把小费再上涨一点。

晚餐自然也是在高级的西餐厅，野替从不吝啬对白滨的开销，他喜欢换着花样带白滨去吃东西，然后看他的反应下饭；今天是寿司明天是烤肉，白滨的感想每次都不一样，野替好奇他究竟能说出多少种不同的形容词，更加卯足了劲预约。

一场完美的约会理应要得到一些升华，野替照着往常的样子在回程的车上提出了上床，白滨玩着耳边的头发，说要考虑一下，终于在公寓就在眼前的时候点头答应。

越野车一下油门加满，窜了出去。

13.

近来小森有些忙碌，反而是白滨发来的邮件要比小森发过去的多了。小森在邮件里抱怨学校为了限制毕业想出了诸多的实习课，拿钢条磨螺母磨了一天勉强只能看出一个六角形的边缘，根本来不及打中央的孔就要上交；白铁皮在自己手里该折的地方不折，净歪着轨道走；就连铣削车间的铣削车床都不让他好过，溅了一脸一手一身的煤油。

白滨看着发来的邮件笑，拿起手边的酸奶喝了一口，回复点无关紧要的内容，无非就是现在就算闯祸了也好过以后在工作单位里闯祸之类的。

小森回复给他个哭的贴图就说自己要去写报告不能再聊了，白滨收起了笑容，把手机扔在一旁，电视机里放着晚间电视剧，他看了两眼便觉得索然无味，剧里的侦探在嫌疑人面前将犯罪动机娓娓道来，嫌疑人抬起头就是一副“你什么都不懂”的表情，情绪激动地修正自己的动机和作案细节，侦探倒也不恼，说到底逮捕审判也好正义也好根本就与他无关，他只是玩了一场智力游戏。

对啊，所以他懂个屁，白滨点头，在警官上前铐住嫌疑人的时候换了台，反正侦探是永远不会被抓的，你不能指望多数群体去共情少数群体，少数群体之间都不能够相互理解，更何况是自诩正常的一般人呢？本该蜷缩在阴暗角落里的生物就应当一辈子贴着墙面沿着影子行走，这就是自然的法则。

沙发角落里的手机消息指示灯一闪一闪，白滨按开屏幕，某聊天软件的群聊吵吵嚷嚷的，有上传蹦迪视频的，也有分享自己新猎物的照片的，大家都无心关注别人的发言，全心全意地输出自己的内容，白滨上下划了一下，没有什么新鲜内容。

【小亚岚怎么最近不来了？】有眼尖的揪住了白滨刚亮起的头像。

没想到一石激起千层浪，不知道是哪个好事者开始像复读机一样复制黏贴上一条的内容，于是白滨便看着手机里一片的问号发呆。

【最近比较忙】寻思着自己晾着别人也不太好，白滨回了句。

这一说倒是激起了大家猜测的兴趣，到底是什么时间比较忙所以才没来，一番讨论了以后大概确定了两个方向，要么是找到了器大活好又需求频繁的新的金主，要么就是谈恋爱了要收心。

白滨看着消息飞速地往下划，突然又感到有点厌烦。

这哪里是在关心他，只不过是担心他跑了下地狱的车还会多出一个空位罢了。

【从小到大都是优要我怎么从良嘛ww】他发完这一句就屏蔽了群消息，退出群聊界面，任由消息数量一下窜上999+。电视里的新闻告一段落，开始播放各种奇奇怪怪的广告，男孩女孩坐在长椅的两头，撑在椅面的两只手在龟速靠近，碰到又像触电一样闪开，反而是一只足球飞来的时候，男孩一把拉过女孩揽在怀里。

完全看不出在卖什么，白滨握着手机想。

如果是他会怎么想，白滨又抑制不住自己想到另一个人，即使他的理智一再告诉他，还需要打工维持收支的大学生大概根本看不起电视。

小森也不知道自己现在和白滨是什么关系。

小森知道自己是个擅长逃避的人，就好像那天早晨，他确实在那天有安排，但是早上没有，他每次出来见白滨都要多预留半天的时间，他就坐在街角的露天咖啡厅，拎着装着行头的大塑料袋，看着换装完成的白滨背着包走进了隔壁的咖啡厅，看着白滨上了一辆路虎。

和自己不一样，白滨很受欢迎，他清楚地知道这点。

所以可能对于对方来说，睡了一觉这种事情根本无关痛痒，他翻动邮箱的邮件，他的社交活动很少，邮箱里几乎都是白滨发来的邮件，每封邮件里的语气似乎都差不多，又似乎在暗示他需要再进一步。 

可是那个时候他也在邀请他，在邀请他之前还邀请了别人，昏黄的灯光下白滨双手捧胸的样子又浮现在眼前，小森赶紧甩甩头，让自己的注意力重新回到没有写完的报告里，可惜收效甚微，每下一笔就好像白滨昂着头又喘了一声，白滨热衷于按照设定表演，小森并不知道那一晚的呢喃和尖叫是不是也在设定的范围内。

【我可以喜欢亚岚君吗？】短短一句话在草稿箱里躺了半个月，修修改改还是没发出去。就像白滨给他买的那身衣服挂在衣柜里，他为了这身衣服特地开辟了一个小区域，和平时穿的衣服区分开，却怎么都没有勇气再穿上。

【我想见隼】屏幕亮了，新邮件的概要显示在锁屏上。

14.

叮咚，门铃响了，白滨去开门，门外不出所料是小森，对方显然是挑过衣服，毕竟衣领上还有根本不服帖的折痕。他有点想笑，小森身上不器用的部分总是轻而易举地暴露在自己面前，怯生生地想要靠进又怕被拒绝的样子十足地像一只刚迈入新世界的猫，每走一步都要观察周围的脸色，只要有一点被排斥的迹象就会立即缩回只铺了一层薄毯的航空箱。

但如果想要认真地谈场恋爱的话似乎就非这样的对象不可呢，白滨站在高一级的台阶上，双手搂着小森的脖子，将自己的上半身半挂半靠地贴着对方， 交换了一个黏乎乎的吻，小森怔怔地盯着白滨的眼睛，并不能确认这份好意的真实性。白滨觉得小森实在是生涩得可爱，便空出一只手将对方的手拉到自己的腰上。

“既然是男朋友了，接吻就是必修课了哦。”白滨趴在小森耳边说道。

感受到了圈住自己腰力道的加强，白滨满意地拿后脑蹭对方的颈窝。

15.

好的开始是成功的一半，这个规律只对一部分有用，对于小森这种过去二十年都认为自己是个倒霉孩子的人来说则显得有些许奢侈，阶段性也许能够获得成功，而纵观全局，小森总是输的伤痕累累。

对于这种现象，也有人解释是由于悲观主义者总是过多地看到事情不利的一面，导致他在做出选择时有可能出于某种强迫的心理而选择更加不利的选项。

说是这么说，但是小森是确确实实地感受到了白滨的变化。

从言语上的开始，自从他毕业开始进入公司工作，白滨对他的鼓励转为了一种期待，期待他能够在项目中表现出色，被挑中去干更多的活，下班最好也不要那么早回来，男人总是要有一些工作后的应酬才能获取到人脉。

可是明明亚岚也不会去参加那些酒局嘛……小森在听着白滨说教的时候脑子里开始想些有的没的，亚岚这种调调总让他觉得莫名有些熟悉。

男孩子要多吃点苦，为什么你不可以在理科里考赢那个女孩子呢，物理怎么能够才及格呢，男孩子就应该去读读工程嘛，男人是要赚钱养家的，要切真去掌握技术，不可能打一辈子的零工……

妈妈。

小森被自己的联想吓了一跳，他偷偷瞄了一眼餐桌的另一头，毕业后白滨就提议两个人住在一起，每天白滨也会按时准备好饭菜，包括现在也是，即使是在说教途中也会因为高压锅发出的尖叫而先把他晾在一边去打理。

小森这辈子没和几个女性有过近距离的接触，妈妈算一个，外婆算一个，显然妈妈当年为了他也吃了不少苦头，所以希望他能够上东京的学校，出人头地也是正常的，他并非不能理解妈妈想他读技术科好找工作的心思。

但是小森自认真的不是什么聪明人，经典物理就足够他喝一壶的，更别说细分下的各种力学结构；考试也就这死记硬背的水平，实操起来更是顾头不顾尾，能每天不被骂都要烧头香。

做男的太难了……

“对了隼，我想和你商量一件事。”小森听到白滨在叫自己，立刻坐直身体表示自己有在听。

“我在考虑今年或者明年辞职。”白滨把砂锅放在桌面的隔热垫上，双手撑着桌面冷静地说道，语气的确切程度听起来更像是单方面的通知。

“为什么？”小森愣住了，对于白滨的工作他了解的并不多，只是隐隐约约知道是坐办公室的职员，平日的开销更多在依靠形形色色的“副业”，虽然两人确定关系后“副业”的经营次数也少得多了。

“说到底担当经济支柱的人不应该是隼吗？”白滨一副冷静的样子开始给两个人盛饭，小森碗里堆积的米粒显然要更高一点。

“可是我做不到……”小森几乎要在靠背椅上缩成一团，他捏着筷子扒饭，像是每吃一口饭背上就要多背一块钢块。

“说什么呢，隼能做到的不是吗？我一直以来都相信隼能够实现自己的目标。”白滨开始往小森的碗里装肉。

“多吃点肉，今天的工作也很辛苦吧？”

妈妈也是这么说的，在出发来东京之前，她说隼长大了，是真正的男子汉了，要在东京好好地努力下去哦。

可是为什么亚岚也会这么和他说，明明我们是同类人不是吗？小森慢吞吞地嚼着白滨给他留的鸡肉，吃得快的白滨已经在洗水槽里厨具了，他看着围着碎花围裙的白滨，他想不明白。

白滨好像不那么愿意教他伪装成女性了。

一个想法逐渐在脑子里形成，小森被自己如此大逆不道的心理活动震惊，摇晃脑袋想要把这句话甩出脑子。

16.

在做出结论以前，先要有足够的证据，从结论出发推导出的是必要条件而为此是充分条件，这是小森在四年的大学生活中学到最重要思维之一，所以他不能妄下定论。

小森跟居酒屋的老板要了一扎啤酒兑苏打水，他实在是受不了下班后公司聚会的气氛逃了出来，但时间又远远没有到不会被白滨责怪的时候，他找了个藏在小巷里的居酒屋坐下，打算用这段时间来想事情。

他很难解释自己和白滨之间的感情到底算不算爱，他此前对于恋爱的理解全部来自于漫画和小说，但是这些作品之间的爱情总是发生在高中生之间，仿佛进入社会后人就会失去爱的资格和能力，只配成为生产力中的一个小小的符号。白滨倒是从来不吝于说爱，两个人并肩走在街头也和连体婴一样牵着手，最多是白滨会嫌他手汗多然后用他的衣服擦干，随后又回到十指相扣的状态。

牵手，亲吻，说爱，做爱，每一步都像流水线一样精密地相扣，完美无缺，即使是在吵架的以后白滨也能够在他身下发出好听的喘气声，红红的眼角不知道是被气的还是被情欲逼的。

但是太沉重了，小森又想到饭桌上的话题，他不想在二十岁前半就陷入电视剧上四十岁职场的生活，把月薪和奖金捧在手心，闭眼前想着工作，睁眼又是工作。

虽然白滨没有明说，但是小森能够感受到白滨抵触自己女装，浴室里的磨砂膏只剩一支，另一支据说是用空了，但是也没有人去补充；白滨会偷偷背着他化妆出门，他在垃圾箱里见到过露出废纸堆一角的胸贴盒子；白滨不乐意给自己化妆，嘴上说着学了那么久怎么还不自己搞定，实际上偷偷扔掉了那几个单色眼影和假睫毛胶水，聚会就更不用说了，小森甚至怀疑那天晚上是否存在，或许他只是和白滨在情侣酒店里看了一场过于逼真的电影。

也有可能是因为距离太近了，也许他们两个人都要分开冷静一会儿。

小森把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，付了钱走出店门，他看到街角有一辆高级的越野车，宽阔的车身和平民街道格格不入，他嗤笑一声。

17.

“欢迎回家——”白滨在沙发上折衣服，听到门口的动静便抬头，“今天怎么回来这么早呀？”

“不想和工程队里的人喝酒就先回来了。”小森没有给自己找借口，把公文包丢在沙发上，从后面抱住了白滨，头埋进了对方的颈窝里嗅闻，白滨已经洗了澡换上了居家服，身上一股沐浴露的百合香味。

“别闹了，”白滨只当小森是又受了什么委屈，“工作不就是这样嘛，过多一段时间就习惯啦。”他反手去揉小森的头发。

“我在想，亚岚君是不是只是想要一个男朋友。”小森闷闷地开口，他的声音很轻，轻到白滨以为是自己的错觉。

“你喝酒了？”白滨放下手里的衣服，想要转过身去看自己男朋友是不是哪条神经搭错了。

“我有时候在想，为什么亚岚君有时候会让我感觉和妈妈一样，后面才想明白，可能亚岚君真的很想成为一个’女人’吧……”小森扳过白滨的手，另一只手探进了白滨的居家服里，“一个家当然不能有两个女主人，对吧？”

“你到底在说什么啊——”白滨搞不懂小森突然的情绪异变，耳边的话像是要审判他，手却要玩弄他的胸部，敏感的乳首在熟悉的手指套弄下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，每被搓弄都将酥麻传递到大脑皮层。

“亚岚君知道的，小森隼一直就是个只会逃避的懦夫，那么亚岚君呢，为什么我认识亚岚君几年了，为什么没有去做手术，也没有吃药呢？”小森的话如同惊雷一般劈在白滨头上，从头顶到脚底窜过一阵凉意，白滨好不容易用自欺欺人的假象逼迫自己忘记的记忆又开始松动。

“滚。”白滨哑着嗓子说。

“是为了给自己留后路吗？还是说成了卖点？”游走的那只手愈发没个轻重，捏得白滨生疼。

“我叫你滚没听见吗？”白滨最终还是动真格挣开了小森的束缚，邦邦挺立的乳首顶着居家服，显得动怒的白滨有些许滑稽。

“然后好叫开着高级车的人来家里吗？毕竟亚岚君的乳头还立着，想必没有人来吸会很寂寞吧？”小森已经顾不得其他了，和白滨亚岚唱反调也许就是他人生中做出的最需要勇气的事情。

“别忘了这里还是我付的房租，现在，带上你的包，滚出我的房子。”白滨又恢复到最初相见的冷漠样子，下了逐客令。

“尊听悉便。”

18.

“还是给小亚岚的吗？”这位酒保虽然上了年纪，但仍然姿色犹存，最重要的是，他的嘴巴很严。

“嗯。”戴着鸭舌帽的黑衣男子显然不愿意多说什么，把纸箱放在吧台台面，从钱夹里抽出一张一千日元塞给酒保。

“我说，您要是这么喜欢小亚岚怎么不亲自把东西给他呢？”酒保扫了一眼纸箱里的内容，一些面饼和罐头，还有零零碎碎的生活必需品，和以前的内容没什么区别，“他现在的处境可不怎么好，也许您不花多少就能把人带回家。”

“……不必了，转交的事就拜托您了。”男子最后清点了一下箱子里的数量，封好了箱子的开口。

小森直到走出三个街区的时候才把自己的帽子摘下来，他借着路边商店的玻璃反光看自己，脸上就写着缺乏睡眠四个大字，装扮也不过是大号的衬衫和牛仔裤，一看就是在社会挣扎的老社畜。

和白滨一起的日子就像一场绚丽的梦，处处都透露着荒诞，白滨本人就像一个黑洞，吸引着周围的一切，就连宇宙里速度最快的光都逃不过。

最终黑洞把自己吞噬了。

小森曾经回到过那个街道，白滨早就不在那住了，兜兜转转回到相遇的酒吧，小森在被劣质音响轰炸了一个晚上的耳膜以后终于在舞池里找到了熟悉的身影。

时间究竟是谁都不会放过的。小森盯着那个身影流连在不同的人身上，最终引来了酒保的询问。

“你看上了小亚岚？真不容易啊。”酒保说，“小亚岚年轻的时候可真是好看，你应该早点来的。”

可是这又和他小森隼有什么关系呢？他只不过是个为了便宜房租搬离东京要早起赶电车，下班了还要为了渺茫的升职机会去应酬的独居社畜而已。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总而言之填完最后一个坑，然后在明年之前什么都不会写的了（。把标题换成莫妮卡是因为发现了自己以前写的大纲（（来自你们开闭近年少有的cw神曲モニカ、夜明だけ，次世代unit和team4巡演的zukki彩希版本都很好（试图安利  
> ps.为啥王老五是sway呢那当然是因为给阿宝饭撒（？
> 
> 希望大家也看看这篇  
> https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/o_urMoPe79mcooM62bdzJw


End file.
